1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flat wiring, and more particularly, to a thin, bendable, surface-mounted flat wire for use in a variety of wiring applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current wiring and re-wiring techniques and procedures present many limitations to the user in existing commercial or residential applications. The choices for adding, changing or moving any of the many wiring applicationsxe2x80x94electrical, telephone, antenna/CATV, loud speaker, and low voltage wiring, as well as the associated plugs, switches, and connectionsxe2x80x94is expensive or obtrusive or both.
Temporary or removable methods such as extension cords, long telephone and antenna/CATV cords, external loud speaker wire, and low voltage wire, are cumbersome and hard to hide or blend into a room.
Permanent installations typically require either a professional to install in a wall if the user desires a hidden installation or the use of some type of unattractive and inflexible conduit. Both methods tend to be expensive.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a need for a permanent, non-obtrusive, low-cost, easy to self-install, location specific, hidden system for wiring and re-wiring applications on walls and ceilings. There also exists a need for associated plugs, switches, and connections that could provide an interface between such a new wiring system and conventional wiring.
The present invention is directed to flat, thin, flexible, multi-layered wires, which substantially obviate one or more of the problems due to the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
By way of example and not by limitation, the present invention can be utilized in a wide variety of applications, including: standard electrical wiring; telephone wiring; loud speaker wiring; low voltage wiring such as security systems; under surface lighting; and cable TV wiring.
In addition, the present invention includes several unique outlets, switches, and connectors that provide the interface between existing conventional round wiring and the flat wires of the present invention.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention provides for a surface mounted, flexible, multi-purpose wire, comprising, a plurality of flat elongated conductors spaced apart in a generally parallel relationship, wherein each of the plurality of flat conductors comprises a plurality of copper layers; an adhesive material separating the plurality of flat conductors; and an insulation layer surrounding the flat conductors and the adhesive material, wherein the adhesive material bonds to the insulation layer; and wherein a cross-sectional height of the flat conductors and insulation layer is such that the multi-purpose wire will blend in with the surface when painted or after wallpaper is applied.
The copper layers are generally on the order of about 0.002 inches thick, but may range from about 0.0004 to 0.020 inches. The number and thickness of the copper layers may be adjusted to suit the desired application. It is understood that the various dimensions described herein may vary considerably within the practice of this invention.
The insulation layer can be composed of materials selected form the group consisting of polyester films (e.g., Dupont Mylar), urethane films, or teflon films. The adhesive material can be selected from the group consisting of adhesive tape (e.g., 3M 9500PC), liquid adhesive, or a combination of the two.
In another aspect, the invention provides for a surface mounted, flexible, multi-purpose wire, comprising a single flat conductor together with the adhesive material and insulation layers as described above.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.